The Faithful Encounter
by DistortedRainbow
Summary: Finn get transported to the land of AAA and he is left wounded in the middle of a knife storm, What will Marshall Lee do to save him. Sorry not good at summaries - Boy X Boy don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I thought that my first fanfic sucked ass but people seemed to like it so I worked Extra hard on this one! Also would you tell me if this is any good and that I should continue it or if I should just stop making fanfics because I have the skill of a disabled goose. Anyway I hope you like it because I was literally flipping shit over this and it took forever and a half to complete but it was worth it I think. Also this is boy X boy so don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Finn awoke from his unconscious state feeling a bit weary and sick. His head was throbbing and he had a few cuts and bruises. He was laying in the middle of a forest and he knew that if he stayed there any longer than he would pass out and die. Finn staggered to his feet balancing himself on a near by branch that had fallen.

He began slowly walking through this huge dark forest trying to find any sign of civilization, he stumbled over a few loose rocks and sticks as he was walking. Finn tripped over one of the loose rocks and fell earning him a face full of dirt, he sat up on his knees feeling tired and weak, the young adventure was about to give in.

He heard a clinking sound off in the distance, he raised his head up and saw an oncoming knife storm. (A/N: This is the "knife storm season" where it rains knives for weeks) The sudden threat of danger reenergized the fighting will in him.

Finn panicked and began to stumbling to find shelter, there were a few risks of death most of the places he thought about staying. It had only been a few minutes before knives were raining down to hit him. Finn felt a stinging pain as his left arm had gotten cut almost to the bone Finn shrieked in pain as blood began to pour out from it, he gripped the wound and kept running.

The first thing he saw was a cave that looked perfect to seek shelter in, as soon as he was at the entrance he felt a knife gash right down his back. He let out another high-pitched scream as he toppled into the cave he let out another cry as he did this.

He had been laying ton the cold rocks at the entrance for about two minutes before he saw the silhouette of a guy. "What's a cutie like you doing out in the middle of weather like this?" Finn could only look at him with his pale face that basically screamed fear at the vampire before he blacked out from exhaustion and blood loss.

Finns eyes fluttered open at the sight of the incoming sunlight peeking through the tree house windows. The young thirteen year old groaned as he rolled over and fell down onto the carpet flooring of their bedroom along with all of his sheets, he felt an agonizing pain in his back as he hit the floor. He let out a slight cry, it took him not long to realize that this isn't his house.

Finn sat up on the soft white carpet clenching his bandaged arm. He was all covered in band aids and surprisingly clean. "Dude, you've been out for almost 3 days." The same guy was standing in the doorway, he looked like he couldn't be more than 18. He went and kneeled by Finns side, he raised his pale hand to the boy's forehead. "Hmm… you still have a fever"

"What happened?" Finn asked still clutching his arm. Well I heard you screaming out in front of my house and it was kinda impossible to ignore. But once I realized that this was a human scream it made me hungry, and then I saw how cut up and defenseless you were and that just made me hungrier but then I saw how cute you were so I basically saved your life bro, also what's your name little cutie."

"Um, I'm Finn… Finn the adventurer and don't call me cute" "Haha, that's really somethin', well I'm Marshall Lee The Vampire King" "Oh, so your like Marc*GGUURRRR*" a blush appeared across Finn's face "You hungry?" Marshall said with a smirk "one sec…" He floated out of the room. Finn looked around and shifted to get up out of the floor, as soon as got out of the blanket and stood up completely Marshall came in.

"Hey Finn I go… Are you trying to seduce me Finny? cuz its working" Finn looked down "OH MY GLOB" Finn said with a blush as he quickly pulled the blanket above his waist, he was completely naked.

"What, shows over, did marshy embarrass you?" Marshall said with a pouty face setting the grey apple on the desk. "No, just let me take the bath or something I feel dirty" Finn grumbled under his breath still looking down at the floor.

Marshall went out of the room once again and came back in with a fluffy red towel. Finn stood up once again along with the blanket into the bathroom, Marshall placed the towel onto the sink and left allowing finn to lock the door and remove the blanket. Finn turned the handle to the hot water and unwrapped his arm and back, then proceeded into the tub.

His open wounds stung a little to the new sensation to hot water but quickly adjusted. Finn looked through Marshall Lees assortment of shampoos' and body wash, Finn picked the body wash that smelled like strawberry and began to lather himself with it. He dunked himself down into the water to clean off all the soap.

Finn turned of the water and stepped out of the shower. He picked up the soft red towel off of the sink and dried off his hair with it then secured the towel around his waist tightly. He unlocked the door and stepped out, marshall was already sitting on the side of the bed waiting for him. "Alright, drop it." "Drop what!?" Finn asked surprised by this sudden demand. "Your towel, drop it, I need to replace these bandages on you or you'll probably die or something." "No way dude I'm not doing that!" "Look it's not the first time I've seen you completely naked" marshall said with a smirk.

"Yeah thanks and all for bringing me here but I'm leaving" Finn said quickly making his way to the door before the body of a teenage boy blocked his path. "dude just let me out I'm fine" Finn said with some attitude. "well, I pretty much saved your life bro, so you should show me some gratitude and follow my rules because there will be punishment."

Marshall said with that all-knowing smirk of his showing his fangs, "And what if I said 'NO'" "well then i would have to do 'THIS'" marshall said as he held both of Finn's wrists tightly against the wall with one hand.

"And we don't want to do that, now do we?" he whispered seductively licking the rim of Finn's ear sending child down his spine. As he did this Finn gasped for air now a deep shade of red "NO WAY MAN THATS PERVY!" the young boy yelled fighting against marshall only to break free and be tackled down to the ground Finn cringed at the sudden sharp pain in his back. "You know Finny, you smell just like strawberries and you shouldn't tempt me more than I already am." Marshall pinned Finn down, both hands above his head and one leg crossed with Finn's. "you don't know how long I've been holding back" Marshall lowered his head to Finn's as their lips connected.

The vampire's hands trailed down the long torso of the teenage boy until his fingertips found their way on the tucked in section of the towel. shaking his head to break the kiss finn didn't even realize that his towel had become undone and laying flat on the ground underneath him and by this time Finn was already unconsciously erect.

"The hell are you..mpphh" Finn's lips were captured once again and a snake- like tongue was forced down his throat. Marshall used his free hand to slide down and grab Finn's length gently moving up and down earning some muffled moans from the young adventurer below him. It wasn't long before the young boy came all over Marshalls hand, he sat back up admiring his work as he licked his fingers "aww, over already?" Marshall said with that signature smirk of his.

Finn was exhausted, all he could do was lay there eyes shut panting with a flushed face and a bright red blush burning across. "well I guess that was enough of a warning this time, time to go take a rest." He said picking up the limp younger boy and bringing him up to the bed where he plopped him down at. With finn completely exposed marshall pulled the covers over finn. it was already about 1:00 am so Marshall decided to take a nap as well he took off his shirt and pulled the covers up and over himself also, laying next to the already asleep Finn.

**Alright I hoped you enjoyed my first boy X boy fanfic! Also if your from the UK or somewhere cool would you please inform me about milk in a bag because I've just been really curious about it for the past few days and i would really apprecieate it... well i hope that you approve of this story and that i will be able to make a sequel ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Alright so i finally got this done, I've been so busy lately but i thought that i should just publish this chapter just for ya'll.**

**WARNINGWARNINGWARNING: This also contains rated settle M yaoi (boy x boy) don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor do i own Adventure time (gosh this doesn't feel like I'm writing Adventure time but oh well) ^-^**

Finn moaned and tried to turn over but something held him still he couldn't move, he was stuck. Two long pale lanky arms held him there, one over the young child's shoulders and the other underneath of him fingers interlocking. Finn's face was nuzzled into the crook of his neck and the rest clung to the warm chest of the 'very attractive vampire' with both of Finns arms wrapped around the toned stomach trying to press out any unnecessary space between them.

Out of the Marshalls possessive instinct, the feeling of Finn squirm and try to break free, Marshall made a low grumbling noise and held on to the boy a little tighter if that was possible to keep what was his. Finn complied and layed there for a bit until he accidentally went back to sleep.

Finns head popped up and out f the dense sheets, he realized that Marshall lee wasn't there nor in the bathroom. Did he go out? In that weather? He stepped out of the covers and stood up, but on action he was after all without clothes and noticed it too but the hot jerk wasn't in the room at the moment so the boy gradually walked over to the closet where there were nothing but T- shirts and ripped jeans that were way too big to be fitted by his small frame.

Finn just agreed with the fact the his clothes were gone and had to accept an oversized flannel button up shirt for the time being. It went mid thigh and the sleeves were hanging off but that's just how it was. He walked down stairs and looked around, the house was void of any activity.

Finn moved across the space and walked into the kitchen, he stopped and shivered at the sensation of the cold tiles underneath his feet. Finn opens the fridge only to find an apple and a bunch of strawberries. It didn't matter much he reached inside of the fridge and brought out a big bowl of strawberries which he then proceeded to wash and carry them to the living room (A/N: Haha ironic...).

He plopped down onto the couch and just about five seconds after impact, he set down the bowl on the coffee table and stood up silently. he let out a small cry the jolt went right up his still wounded back he rubbed his now throbbing and bruised butt, a look of sheer pain was spread across his face.

"OOOWWWW!" Finn said as he found himself a spot on the carpeted floor and sat on his legs. He turned on the TV and started to eat the strawberries one by one.

The door flung open "Ugh… oh hey Finn I got you some human food and me more red" the vampire floated to the kitchen to put away the groceries. "Oh hey uh, I hope you don't mind but I kinda borrowed one of your shirts." Finn stated as he stood up to greet him.

Marshall immediately popped his head above the window. the sight of how adorable Finn looked in one of his shirts that barely covered his important stuff was pushing his limit. He slowly walked out of the kitchen with a hungry look on his face. Finn was confused and recoiled a few steps back from the being in front of him.

Marshall suddenly lunged at the poor boy, Finn was thrown up against a wall with Marshall sitting oh both of his legs restraining Finn from breaking free. He leaned in to where his chin was resting on his shoulder "You know, you really shouldn't tempt me like that finny, you always unconsciously seduce me and its hard to hold back."

His long snake-like forked tongue wrapped around his ear and gently slid off. This action sent chills down Finns spine as he stuttered "s-stop it m-mar... glmb" the boy was cut of by that long tongue slipping into his open mouth. Finn tried to resist Marshall's tongue made its way down his throat and started twirling around Finn's. He finally managed to push away and separate their mouths and to slip out of Marshall's grasp.

"Stop, I'm a guy and so are you, its not cool" "doesn't have to be" Marshall responded with a coolly with a wink. "Anyway where'd you go? Its pouring daggers!" just went to the grocery kingdom but imma need to get a new umbrella though" Marshall said motioning his eyes to a pile of scrapped cloth and some metal sticking out of it. "Oh" "yeah well wanna watch a movie?"

"Uh... sure!" Finn ran and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Marshall floated to the DVD cabinet and chose a horror movie about vampires, he put it in and sat next to Finn with a blanket.

About halfway through the movie Finn was holding on to Marshall tightly and he didn't seem to letting go any time soon. Marshall scooted over and that made the shaken up boy jump "dude just chill" "THATS EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU'RE ONE OF THEM AND WHAT IF YOU TRY TO SUCK MY BLOOD LIKE THAT!?" "and what if I suck your blood? you'd have no power to stop me"

Marshall pins Finn down to the floor "AAAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he just smirked in response. Marshall lowered his head and grazed his fangs along Finns pale skinny neck "M-mar-rshal s-stop" Finn said it as a command but it came out as a stuttered whisper. "Mmmmhhhh im gonna make you beg for me finny" "N-Never"

**Sorry but do you think that I should continue the way i aM and have pretty much a smut section in almost every chapter? If you have a problem with it please tell me ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I am sooooo sorry this took forever but I had drawn a complete blank and it was impossible but I was able to finish it finally also I was thinking that he should meet Fionna or Gumball in the next chapter. Yes? No? whatever just leave it in the comments. also what kind of a relationship should marshall and finn have? a friendly one? a "friendly" one? a romantic one? or just hate? Tell me some future ideas PLEASE, that would be very appreciated ^-^ well i hope you like it.**

"Ugh what are y- STOP" Marshall had unbuttoned the few buttons faceted on the shirt Finn was wearing with his very sharp and very sexy teeth. He had let go of finn's hands as they made their way to his lower stomach. There his hands slid down.

Their lips collided and finn didn't resist, he didn't kiss back either he just laid there. Oh, Glob what am I doing? Should I do som- "Nnnn" Finn moaned into their kiss and closing his eyes, Marshall grabbed Finns already hardened shaft and began to pump it up and down. Finn let out a few huffs of air as their lips separated he looked up with a bright red blush running across his face, all he could see was the smirking demon.

He licked his lips and connected his mouth with finn's. His sharp fangs grazing along the boy's lower lip he could feel the blood flowing through him. It was almost too much to bare Marshall then slipped his tongue into Finn's mouth the two tongues swirled around each other fighting for dominance. Marshall slid his mouth down to his neck biting and sucking causing a few hickies to appear.

Finn moaned as he moved down to his right nipple. moving his tongue around the hardened bud doing this He could feel Finn tightening, Marshall removed his hand and Finn let out a grunt in protest but all that was swallowed up by the wet warmness wrapping around himself.

Marshall bobbed his head up and down feeling finn getting tighter and more tense with every little action he took. "Nnn... Marshall I'm gonna-" The was a sudden decrease in pressure finn was building up was his white liquid filled the vampires mouth. Marshall swallowed it all "damn finn, you taste good" He said with a smirk on his face.

Marshal came back up to suck and nibble on the boy's neck as he slid two fingers into his mouth. Finn licked and sucked on those fingers until there were taken away and put somewhere else. Marshall slid one finger into finn's opening. He began to slide it in and out hearing the unconfortable grunts of his partner, he added another finger and began a scissoring motion to streachout the hole.

Marshall picked up finn of the ground with their lips as one positioning himself at the enterance. Finn was sitting on marshall's lap as he lowered himself down. Finn cringed at the new sensation of marshall inside him. It was painful, "you okay?" Marshall asked sounding concerned. "just hurts" "It'll get better soon I promise". After about a minute of Finn adjusting the this new feeling marshall began slowly pumping in and out of finn.

This really hurt but he kept going knowing that it would all be okay if he did, there was a lot of pain but suddenly Marshall hit the nerve and Finn let out a moan and threw his head back. Finding the one special place marshall kept hitting that one spot over and over again filling the boy with overwhelming pleasure.

"Fa-ast-er" Finn studded and marshall obeyed feeling himself build up and tighten knowing whats about to go down. "F-inn" was what he stuttered into his ear right before he came filling the boy with his semen and even it dripping down his leg. Finn took in a sharp gasp and then collapsed into the vampires arms and there they stayed in each others embrace.

The empty static of the TV flickered aimlessly signaling the movie was over as the two boys lay cuddled up on the floor. The vampire stared dazed at the device, Finn asleep when a huge lightning bolt struck not far from the cave causing the younger boy to jump now suddenly awake and even frightened Marshall a bit.

Both of them now fully alert looked at each other in a questioning manor confused as to what the loud noise was. Marshall got up leaving a cold chill on finn where he was touching. "Damn...hey you should go take a shower, you're filthy" "yeah, well maybe you should go put some clothes on" "Nah, I'm good" Finn sighed as he slipped on the shirt, the moment he stood up he could feel the ache in his hips he fell with a sharp inhale. Marshall turned around and just smirked "Then again you should just take it easy for now." Finn just glared at Marshall.

Finn sat back and sighed as he laied his head back leaning up against the couch, he turned his head to look through the window seeing thousands of daggers falling from the sky in front of the cave. "Hey Marsh" Marshall turned his head to look at the younger boy "Yeah Finn" Finn pulled his knees close to him and looked down at his feet avoiding eye contact. "when am I going to go home?"

**Please tel me how it was, I don't think it will be as long as it was this time for me to update the next chapter mostly because I already have an idea of what its gonna be about so yeah and I look foreward to reading your reviews. Please review ^-^**


End file.
